A Love Like No Other
by druidess23
Summary: Based loosely on It Started With a Kiss. It all started on that fateful day. Serena Johnston had a one-sided love affair with the mysterious, school genius Darien Havers. But when circumstances puts them in close proximity will Serena finally be able to win the love of her life or will Darien forever reject her love for him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Serena who saw the most beautiful man in her life. To say that she fell in love at first sight was an understatement. It seemed as of her whole world stopped at that very moment. Everything faded away in the background. Serena swore that she could hear a choir of angels singing at that very moment she laid her eyes on him. Her heart, she would later boast, literally skipped a beat when their eyes collided for a fraction of a second. He was, in that instant moment, her entire being. Serena had found a reason to breathe and a motivation to go to school even if that reason was just to get a glimpse of him.

Unfortunately for Serena, that person did not share the same thoughts and ideas about her. In fact, he barely even knew she existed. And how did Serena came to know this, you may ask. It was because apart from that first time their eyes connected, he barely even looked at Serena. In fact he care nought for anyone at school, save for his one friend. He only spoke to those people of whom he could tolerate and they were not many. He only spoke or paid attention to others when they directed their queries to him. Questions that only he could answer. Even the teachers looked to him for answers. And who this person might be, you wonder. Why, it is none other than the school genius Darien Havers.

Serena Johnston, on the other hand, had a reputation for being nobody at school. No one took notice of her unless she spoke. It was not to say it was because she was shy. She was from that. It was entirely because she was literally at the very bottom of the school food chain. The whole school was focused on Darien and Serena could include herself in that. Darien was perfect. Darien was tall and handsome to boot. His piercing blue eyes and perfect face would put top models to shame. Not that he cared at all. Serena knew that Darien was focused on his studies.

In fact, Serena knows a lot about Darien, right down to how he likes his coffee which was black with half a teaspoon of sugar. How she came to know so much about the mysterious Darien Havers started on that fateful day of the last year of their high school life.

"I can't do this!" exclaimed a nervous Serena.

"Yes, you can!" echoed her four exasperated best friends, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.

"You cannot go through senior year like a lovesick fool and not do anything about it," said Mina. Everyone thought that Serena and Mina were twins. They both shared the same blonde hair and the same pair of blue eyes. The only difference is that Serena wore her hair in two ponytails with a bun on each side at the top.

"But it's embarrassing," cried Serena clutching an envelope in her hand.

"What's more embarrassing is having to witness you constantly following him around," added an exasperated Raye.

Serena looked at each of her friends who were all trying to encourage her. She knew they were right. But the thought of what she was about to do was starting to bring anxiety pains to the pit of her stomach.

"Here he comes," said Amy.

"We'll distract Andrew, while you beeline to your future boyfriend," suggested Lita who gave her a wink.

Serena watched her four friends approach Darien and Andrew who was his best friend. The girls had actually befriended Andrew as he worked at their favourite ice-cream parlour.

Serena took a deep breath and walked to her target. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating so fast. She kept her eyes glued to the pavement the whole entire way and stopped only when she saw two black shoes blocking her path. Her eyes travelled all the way up the person's legs, their hips, past the chest and finally landed on their face.

'He's even more beautiful up close,' Serena though. This was the closest she had ever been to Darien Havers, the love of her life.

She looked straight into his eyes and gulped. His eyes bore into her own. Serena noted that his face showed no signs of any expression of interest or curiosity. In fact, Darien was not showing any expressions at all.

"Yes?" he asked in his deep, melt in your bones, voice.

"Ummm…" stated Serena. She was unsure how to begin.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it. Otherwise don't waste my time," he bluntly said.

Serena held out her arms towards Darien. In her hands was an envelope she was presenting to him.

"This is for you."  
Darien looked at the envelope in her outstretched hands. Immediately he knew what it was. He was no stranger to these situations. He experienced it on an almost monthly basis since he started high school. Even the seniors thought that they had a chance. Unfortunately for all of them, Darien had no time for such frivolities. Darien was at school for one thing and one thing only. And that was to finish school with top marks. And Serena Johnston was just another obstacle to overcome.

"No thanks," he said bluntly and walked away without a second glance.

Serena's heart shattered.

She froze on the spot and seemed suspended in time. She did not think that she would get rejected, but there you have it. Rejected right then and there. And in front of her friends and not to mention the whole school.

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Andrew had all watched the whole situation. The girls were flabbergasted at what just happened. Andrew just shook his head. He had been witness to these awkward situations more times than he could remember. He was, after all, Darien's best friend. It was usually he who would offer comfort to the rejected girls. But this time was different. Serena was one of his friends. He could literally hear her heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry, Sere!" Andrew apologized and dashed after his friend.

"Serena?" probed Lita.

They had never seen their friend like this before. It was like she was literally frozen in time. Her hands were still outstretched clutching the love letter and he mouth and eyes were open in a state of shock. The four of them shared worried looks.

Serena finally registered what just happened. She put her arms down and faced her friends.

"Well that was exciting," she exclaimed in the happiest tone she could muster. No one was fooled for one second. They all heard the little quiver in her voice.

"It wasn't too bad, Serena. At least you made him aware about your feelings," said a hopeful Amy.

"But I didn't, did I?" stated Serena looking at her friend, "He didn't' even look at it at all."

"It's just not right!" exclaimed Raye who was offended on her friend's behalf.

"It's okay, guys. Really," Serena assured them, "At least I get to move to a new house today! You're all coming right?"

"Of course we are!" replied Mina.

Once the shock of it all wore off Serena and her friends were able to enjoy themselves better. Serena, for her part, could not shake the feeling of heartbreak and disappointment/ she had poured her heart and soul into that letter. She had even used a dictionary to make sure that everything was perfect. She had tried her best and she was someone who usually tried her best. For you see, Serena was someone who was completely opposite to Darien. Where Darien was at the top of the school, Serena was notorious for being one of the worst. It was not as if she was dumb. It was simply because she was too lazy to try. She supposed she could get there if she wanted but Serena just could not be bothered.

Serena did not think it made an impression with anyone, her laziness to study. Her friends certainly did not mind. They nagged her about it, of course, but Serena had always been able to get by with some help. It helped that she was friends with Amy, who next to Darien, was also a genius,

She shook her head and tried to think about the excitement she felt at finally moving to her new home.

'After all,' she thought, 'nothing else could possibly go wrong.'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Boy was Serena in for a rude awakening. Things were about to go from disappointment and disheartening to earth shattering depression.

"Are you ready, Serena?" called the dulcet tones of a middle aged man. This was her father, Mr Ken Johnston, proud owner of a cozy restaurant and the father of Serena.

"Coming, Dad. I'm almost done," replied Serena.

For the past 8 months, Serena and her father had been living in a small apartment next to the restaurant. Today they were finally able to move to their brand new home that has finished being built the week before.

Serena looked around one last time in the room that she had called her home and could not see anything that she might have forgotten to pack. This was it! The start of a new beginning. Her father had been saving for this house for a very long time. It had been the dream of both her parents to own their own piece of land and home. Serena was just saddened by the fact that her mother had not lived to see their dream come true. Serena's mother, Irene, had died of leukaemia when Serena was just 3 years of age. She did not know her mother but she had always missed the presence of her Mom.

Serena's father had tried his best to fill that emptiness that Irene had left and Serena would be eternally grateful for that. There was just something different about having a mother do it for you. She missed out on the bonding that you can only have with a mother. Serena always felt jealous whenever she saw her friends interacting with their own mothers. But she knew it was not something she could change. She was grateful and thankful that she still had her Dad by her side. And you could not find a more loving and stronger bond than the one between Serena and her father.

"Okay, I'm ready," Serena exclaimed when she finally made her way to the front door with her belongings.

Her father was standing with the doors opened to their van.

"Let's go," Mr Johnston excitedly said.

And off they drove the full 15 minutes to their brand new two-storey house. And right behind them was the removalist truck that held the rest of their belongings.

"Wow!"

The look on Serena's face was enough to let Ken know that Serena fell in love with the house right away. It was the first time that she had seen the house. Her dad had kept the mystery of what the house would look like for the entire eight months. It was the same plan that he and his wife had devised together in the early years of their marriage. Seeing it finished for the first time brought nostalgia to Ken. He was saddened that his was wife was not here to witness this but he knew that she would be happy for him and Serena.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Dad," Serena stated with stars in her eyes. The house was exactly how she dreamt it would be. Cozy, warm and welcoming were the words that sprang to mind. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small either.

"It's perfect!"

Just as Ken and Serena hopped off the car they heard the chorus of Serena's friends from behind. Serena turned and saw Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina who was also dragging a smiling Andrew.

"We've come to help!" said Lita.

"And I got dragged here," said Andrew. No matter, he thought. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to be with five amazingly gorgeous girls. It would be a nice change.

One by one each of them grabbed a box and hauled them into the house. The truck was unloaded within half an hour which was a miracle considering the amount of things the father and daughter had amassed over the years. Once that was done, they worked together to organise what were in the boxes and the furniture in their rightful place. It was a wonderful experience. Full of laughter and general excitement all around. It took them close to four hours to finish everything. They were exhausted but they were happy.

"Here is dinner to thank you all for your hard work," said Mr Johnston. He brought to the table plates and plates of wonderful food. Mr Johnston was the best cook they knew in town.

"It looks great!" was the general consensus from all around the table.  
"Thank you for come to help, everyone!" reiterated Serena.

"Cheers to this new home," stated Andrew. They toasted and dg into the delicious food set before them.

Again, there was merriment from everyone present. Just as they started digging into the dessert Serena felt a little rumble under her feet. She thought that it might have been a truck passing by and so put if off her mind. She kept eating her cheesecake and then felt it again, only this time it was a little more powerful.

"Did you feel that?" she asked everyone.

"Feel what?" asked Lita. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Another tremor went through her feet.

"That."

"What is it?" enquired Raye who had yet to feel anything.

This time the whole house shook and a glass fell from the table, shattering on the floor. And then the shaking started and panic finally set in. the whole house was shaking and they realized that an earthquake was happening all around them. It was a pretty common occurrence for all of them. They experience small earthquakes every month or so but this seemed to be a really powerful one.

With adrenaline finally kicking in, they all ran for the door. Once outside everyone started frantically checking to see if they were all okay or if anyone had sustained injury. As they stood there, they witnessed the newly built house collapse to the ground with a loud crash.

Serena's father stood there in shock. Their brand new home was no longer. It was destroyed along with all their possessions. Serena just started crying. Her parents' dream had turned to rubble. Their entire world shattered in a matter of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day Serena walked to school with her head hanging low. As the other student passed her by, she could hear the whispers and the stares that she was attracting. The whole neighborhood and she thought, the whole city knew exactly who she was. Her and her father had been the top news last night. Apparently the earthquake only registered 2.5 on the Richter scale. It was only their house that had collapsed. Apparently it was dues to cheap materials used on the house that had caused it to fall. She felt embarrassed. It was a relied when she finally spotted her friends just inside the school gate.

As she ran to her friends she started crying.

"It's okay, Serena. You'll get through this," reassured Raye.

"Yeah, Serena. Chin up. We'll be here every step of the way," added Mina.

"You guys are amazing," cried Serena and hugged each of them still sobbing.

As they were having a group hug, they heard from behind them someone clearing their throat very loudly.

"Do you mind moving. You're blocking the way."

They disengaged and turned to see who the rude person was. They were surprised to see that this person was none other than Darien Havers.

"Did you hear me? You are creating an obstacle making it difficult for others to get through," he repeated without a change of expression.

"Excuse me, rudest person ever, but cannot you see that we are having a delicate moment?" Serena pointed out. How she managed to find her voice in front of the object of her affection, she did not know. It must have been the combination of all that has happened to her since yesterday and this morning.

"Well can you not have your moment where human traffic might build up?" Darien suggested. He was really getting fed up with the simple minds of girls, particularly this one.

Serena peered around Darien. Sure enough there was a crowd behind them wondering what the hold up was.

"Well, I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Serena said indignantly.

Darien raised his eyebrows at that and gave them a haughty look as they moved out of the way.

"Hey, Meatball Head, next time have your sessions elsewhere," Darien called out.

Serena stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She could not believe what she just heard. She stomped right up to him.

"Meatball Head?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. Meatball Head."

"You jerk!"

With that Serena launched herself at him. Arms and legs were flying everywhere.

"What the f-" said Darien just as a foot connected with his shin.

By this time everyone had formed a circle around the. Andrew and the girls flew to their side and attempted to pry them apart. Darien was desperately trying to grab a hold of Serena's wrists but was failing miserably. Darien was very tall compared to the very petite form of Serena. She barely even reached his chin. It was this height that was serving Serena very well. She was able to reach places on his body to do harm. She let out all her frustrations on him. The rejection, her house crumbling, the news report and now the insult.

How could she have ever thought that this was guy was the most perfect human being? In one day all her thoughts of him vanished into thin air. But why was her heart still pounding? Serena put it down to adrenaline flowing through her body.

"I hate you, you jerk! You don't have an ounce of decency on your body!" she screamed and cried as her friends finally pulled her off of Darien.

"Calm down, Serena!" said Lita, as she carried a still flailing Serena out of Darien's reach.

The girls watched as Darien straightened his clothes and walked away with Andrew without another glance towards muttering something about crazy girls.

"Why did you hit him?" asked Raye when they were finally making their way to their first class of the day.

"I don't know. I guess it was the last straw after all that has happened," said Serena honestly.

The people in the corridors were pointing and whispering around them. News had travelled to the whole entire student body about what had happened. Some people were asking who Serena was that she dared do that to Darien.

"It's okay. I'm sure it will all blow away," assured Mina.

"Thanks. Anyway, can we please just change the subject? I don't want to talk about what happened anymore," she begged.

"Okay. Question, where are you and your dad going to be staying while your house gets fixed?" asked Amy.

Serena explained to them that last night they had stayed at the restaurant. While there, her dad had received a phone call from an old friend of his. Apparently this friend had seen the news last night. He immediately let her father know that they could stay with their family until their house could be fixed.

"That was nice of him. So when do you go?" asked Raye.

"Tonight. We'll go after I return from school," she replied.

"Maybe they'll have a cute son," suggested Mina.

Serena laughed. If only.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Serena and her father pulled in front of a gate that enclosed the biggest house that she had ever seen. She would not even call it a house. She would call it a mansion. It was beautiful and the gardens surrounding were even more incredible.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Serena not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"Yes I'm sure. Kevin is actually the CEO of his own security company and they are very successful," explained her father. Her father pressed the button of the doorbell and they waited.

That was when Serena noted a sign next to the mailbox. The moment she read it, panic set in. HAVERS. It just could not be. Havers was not a very common last name but her luck could not be that bad. Or God would not be that cruel as to put her in the same house as the guy she personally physically abused this morning.

"Kenny? Is that you?" called a super excited man through the voice box that was attached to the doorbell.

"Yes, Kevy. It is us," replied her father.

Serena looked at her father with amusement clearly showing in her eyes. It sounded as if they were the best of friends. She wondered what had happened that they drifted apart. The gate opened at this time and through it they drove.

The short trip up the driveway showed Serena what a magnificent home it really was. She noted how inviting and welcoming the place was. It was as if it had its arms wide open and beckoned her to tale comfort and shelter in them.

Immediately Serena felt comfortable. I could live here, she thought with a smile.

As the van stopped in front they saw someone standing there, waiting for them with the biggest smile on their face. Serena let the breath she did not know she was holding. She was relieved. There was just no way that this could be that jerk's home. The man standing there was short of stature and very chubby. It was like looking at a very jolly dark haired Santa Claus minus the beard.

When they got out of the van, her father and Mr. Havers hugged each other and just jumped up and down like a couple of school boys. Serena stood there waiting with a smile on her face.  
"This must be Serena," said Mr. Havers when they had stopped.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Havers," replied Serena extending her hand for a shake.

"Please, call me Uncle. My father was Mr. Havers. I would recognize you anywhere, my dear. You look exactly like your mother," he explained as he shook her hand.

Serena gave her own dad a questioning look. They both explained that her dad, her mom, Uncle Kevin and his wife had been really good friends at school. Apparently they had lost contact just a few years before her mother passed away to move overseas for the company that he ran. They did not learn of her mother's passing until they had returned a year after she died. By that stage Serena's parents had moved so her mother could receive treatment for her cancer.

"Please, please come in," Uncle Kevin said as he ushered them in through the door.

It was a magnificent home. So warm and welcoming. This was definitely the home of a very close and happy family. The touch of a woman's hand was also very evident in the décor. It was definitely something that Serena had missed her whole entire life.

"Serena?"

Coming towards her was a very pretty woman. She appeared very excited to Serena who was politely confused.

Serena assumed this was Uncle Kevin's wife. She was not what she was expecting at all. Her hair was midnight black and pulled back in a beautiful elegant bun. But it was her eyes that really drew Serena. They were sapphire blue that reminded her of someone else's that at this present moment she did not want to think about lest her mood soured again.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Mrs. Havers."

"Aunty, you must call me Aunty. Mrs. Havers was my mother-in-law."

Serena choked back a laugh. She could see why the two of them were married to each other; they had the same sense of humor. They all made their way through the home and into the lounge room where snacks were laid out across the coffee table. From the smell, Serena could tell that they were all homemade and would be delicious. Even though she could not cook herself, Serena had been around her father's cooking all her life and she what delicious food tasted and smelled like. These assortments of pastries and sweets were making her mouth water. She didn't think she was hungry until she smelled the food.

"I'm so happy you are here. I could use another woman in the house. Raising two boys has not been terribly exciting," aunt Jenny said.  
"You have two sons?"

"Yes. My youngest is only eight. The older one is your age. I also hear that you two even attend the same school."

"Really?" she said absentmindedly.

The four of them sat there getting to know each other. Well, her father, uncle Kevin and aunt Jenny were reacquainting with each other with many stories of their past. Serena sat there eating and observing her father and his friends. Serena could see that they were incredibly close with each other and it was clear that her father had missed them. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Just then, they heard the front door opening and closing. Light footsteps were coming down through the hallway. Serena wondered who it could be.

"Ah, that must be my oldest," stated aunt Jenny.

Just as Serena was grabbing another pastry, she heard a voice that belonged to the person she wished with her whole being that it was not.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry for not being here earlier."

And when Serena looked up, there stood Darien Havers introducing himself to them.

This was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Serena stood up in shock to face Darien. Why, why, why did this have to happen to her now? Of all the horrible luck she was prone to, this would have to take the cake. Wasn't it enough that she was humiliated publicly? Did she really need to face it every single day?

She stood hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Serena must have had a very surprised look on her face because uncle Kevin spoke and said,

"You're probably wondering how Darien could be my son? He takes after his mother in looks obviously. His brains he got from me," he chuckled good-naturedly.

"N-n-no. Not at all. I was just surprised to see him here," Serena stammered and sat back down.

Darien shook hands with her father, gave her a smiling sneer that no one but her saw and sat down next to her mother and started eating. Serena glared at him over the rim of her teacup while he listened to the parentals continue their walk down memory lane. It was still there. That thing she still felt for him despite the fact that she knew he was such a jerk. How is it that she felt this intense attraction to someone like him?

"Mom? Is Darien home?" came a voice followed by running footsteps coming down the stairs.

Then this little boy came into the lounge room holding what looked like a textbook.

"This is my youngest, Nate. Nate say hello to Uncle Kenny and Serena. Serena goes to the same school as your brother," said aunt Jenny.

Nate's eyes lit up and immediately floated towards Serena. When he sat next to her, Serena noted that he looked exactly like Darien, except for the eyes. Where Darien's eyes were the sapphire blue like his mother's, Nate inherited the olive green of his father's. Either way Serena could tell that he would grow up to be just as handsome and tall as his older brother. This one is going to be a heartbreaker, Serena thought with a smile.

"Can you help, Serena?" asked Nate with a smile. Serena melted.

She looked at the textbook and saw that it was math's textbook. Serena looked at the problem in question and was surprised at the complexity of it. This was a Year 3 math's problem? Luckily she was saved by aunt Jenny.

"Nate, I think you should let Serena rest for today. Ask your brother later."

"Okay," Nate said and bounded back upstairs to his room.

An hour later Serena was unloading her bags and boxes out of the car. Her father has already grabbed the big boxes.

"Do you need a hand?"

Serena was startled for a minute and realized that it was Darien.

"Yes, thank you."

Darien picked the box labeled with Serena's name and led the way to the house. It was a very awkward walk up the stairs. Serena just followed behind not knowing where to go.

"Nate had to move into my room," Darien said as they walked into the room.

Serena gasped. The whole room was the prettiest one she had ever seen. It was big with a double bed, a small white couch in the corner and a study table. That was all normal but it was the decorations that really made the room so pretty. There was a pink cover on the bed and it was draped with lace. There were teddy bears everywhere and all the girly things you could imagine.

"Wow!" Serena said.

"Thanks to you, I have to share my room with my brother," Darien said while he put the box down in the middle of the room.

Serena turned to him. She just could not believe that this was the same guy that she fell in love with.

"My parents let you in here, so don't think for a minute that you and I will become friends," he continued.

"I'm not," she said meekly.

"Don't mess with my life," he said coldly. With that Darien left her standing in the middle of the room gaping after him.

He was cold. Such a cold man. It was the first time she had experienced such hostility from anyone. People usually like her because of her happy nature. But this was different. And it hurt.

That night Serena silently cried to sleep. For the first time since arriving at this wonderful home, she just felt like running away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next morning when Serena awoke, it took her a good five minutes to figure out why she woke up in a strange place. As soon as she had regained her composure, all the events from the night before came flooding back.

Jerk, she thought and then tried to distract herself by getting ready for school. For once she found the act of putting on her uniform to be very therapeutic.

As she made her way down the stairs she could smell the aroma of eggs, bacon and freshly made toast. Her mouth immediately started watering. She had not had hot food for breakfast in a very long time. Her dad tended to leave quite early to prepare the restaurant and so she was left with eating by herself which was usually just one slice of toast with jam and orange juice.

"Good morning, Serena. Come, sit and have breakfast," beckoned Aunt Jenny as she set down a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

Serena made a mental note to wake up earlier tomorrow so she could help. She did not want them to think that her father raised her to be ungrateful of other people's hospitality.

Serena also noticed that she was the last one to gather at the table. Her father and Uncle Kevin were already deep in conversation about goodness knows what. Darien sat on his father's left side eating and reading a newspaper. Nate was quietly eating his eggs and toast with a smile on his face sitting next to his brother.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Hello Meatball Head," piped Nate.

Serena looked at him with surprise. Then she looked over at Darien and glared. All he did was give her a shrug as if he wasn't behind that nickname at all. But they both knew better.

"Nate, that is not very nice," chided Uncle Kevin. Nate pouted and went to eating sneaking a silent raspberry Serena's way.

Serena had to admit that she could not blame him for being annoyed. Although the house was big, the space was taken up by the huge sizes of the rooms and Serena and her father were occupying two of these rooms.

"Darien, don't forget to wait for Serena. You have to show her the way to school," stated Aunt Jenny. Darien just nodded curtly and went back to reading the newspaper.

About ten minutes later Darien got up out of his chair. Serena quickly finished off the last bits of her toast and sculled her milk down to catch up to Darien. It was clear that he would not wait for her. She was just putting on her shoes when he left through the door. And two minutes later she flew out the door and ran after him.

Halfway down the street, Darien suddenly stopped in his tracks and Serena could not stop herself on time and ended up colliding with his back. Needless to say, he was not happy when he turned around to face her.

"I'm only going to show you the way to school once so you better memorize it. And in the future walk at least two meters away from me. I don't want to be seen with someone who still has bread crumbs and jam on their face and clothes," he said curtly and continued walking.

Serena glared at his back. She was muttering under her breath the whole fifteen minute journey to school. What a pompous ass, was what kept recycling in her head. She did not even notice her friends at the gate because of the frustration she was going through because of that jerk.

"Serena, is everything okay? You look like you want to kill," Mina enquired with a nervous laugh.

"Damn straight I want to commit murder!" she gritted her teeth as they way made their way to class.

Out of the five of them, only Amy and Raye were in the top class for the year. And while Serena, Mina and Lita were not in the lowest class they could not exactly say that their class was any different. Lots of delinquents in their class who just manages to scrape into the passing mark.

Once they were seated, their homeroom teacher, Mr Sparks did the roll call all while everyone was being their usual restless selves.

"So everyone I just wanted to remind you that the mid-terms is only a week away," reminded Mr Sparks.

There was a collective groan from all around the room. That was when Serena had the most brilliant idea.

She stood up and declared, "Don't worry, sir. I will surely make the top fifty list in the mid-terms!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Serena. Then everyone, including Mina and Lita, started laughing. It was a known fact that Serena was at the bottom in terms of grades. It was laughable. But this time she was determined. She was determined to show Darien that their names will be posted on the same piece of paper for everyone to see.

"What has gotten into you, Serena? Lita said when class had broken for lunch. The three of them were on their way to their spot under the willow tree at the far end of the grassed area outside of their homeroom building. There they found Amy and Raye already deep in conversation.

"Why? Don't I have a right to be on that list?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hey, guys, we heard about what happened," Raye informed them.

For the third time that week, Serena found herself to be the topic of conversation around the school. Apparently her classmates did not have much faith in her and so decided to spread it to the rest of the school.

"Do you really think you can do it?" asked Amy.

"Of course I can! I want to show that jerk face Darien that he's not the only one who can perform miracles," Serena said determinedly.

"I'll help you," offered Amy.

"No, Amy. This time I will do it myself," she declared.

"Oh dear!"

Her friends shook their heads and dropped the subject.

"Anyway, Serena, how is the new place?" Mina asked changing the topic.

"Oh you know. It's fine," she muttered.

The morning memory flashed back in her head. After Darien's little tirade about the bread crumbs on her uniform he coldly added that under no circumstances was she allowed to tell anyone that they were now living under the same roof.

"So who are you living with?" curiously asked Lita.

"My dad's friend. But it's far so I can't tell you where it is."

The rest of the day they tried to extract the information out of her. But Serena did not budge. She was more afraid of what Darien would do to her should she blurt out their current living arrangements.

Her main concern at this stage was how to make it into the top fifty list for mid-terms in just a week. Panic was starting to set in. Maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Serena had successfully eluded her friends when it was time to go home. She said a hasty goodbye giving the excuse that she would miss her train if she continued to loiter and made a run for the open gates.

Once she arrived home she quickly ran to her room after saying a quick hello to Aunt Jenny who was in the kitchen. She wanted to get a head start on her studying by organizing her books before helping Aunt Jenny with dinner. Serena was ashamed to admit it but her textbooks were still in their pristine condition as she did not open her books more than the required amount. She organized her textbooks into subjects and laid them out in a row on her study table according to which one she wanted to study first. Serena stood back and admired her handy work with a smile before changing out of her uniform and going downstairs to help Aunt Jenny.

"You don't have to help me, my dear. I don't want you to feel like to you have to help," smiled Aunt Jenny.

"No, I want to. I really do genuinely like doing things in the kitchen. Besides, you and Uncle Kevin have been really generous in letting us stay here. It's the least I can do after everything," said Serena.

"Oh, well, alright dear. I do like having you around!"

Serena helped with the dishwashing and the preparing of the ingredients. She stayed away from the actual cooking as anything she makes turns out to be a real disaster.

While they were talking and getting to know each other, Nate and Uncle Kevin came home and waited for dinner to be served. Serena noted that it was already six o'clock and yet Darien had not arrived. She knew this for a fact because she would look out every time the door opened and closed. I wonder where he is, she thought.

"Don't worry about Darien. He usually shows up right before dinner at six thirty," said Aunt Jenny.

Serena must have been too transparent in her actions for Aunt Jenny to have noticed. The last thing she wanted was awkwardness between her and Darien's parents. They really were lovely people which is why she could not, for the life of her, fathom how they had produced such a cold son like Darien.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just checking to see if dad had come back."  
Aunt Jenny gave her a warm, knowing smile. She took Serena's hands and led her to the small table in the kitchen away from the hearing distance of Uncle Kevin and Nate.

"Do you like Darien, Serena?" asked Aunt Jenny while looking her in the eyes.

Serena blushed. "No. What made you think that?" she denied.

"It's okay to like him, Serena. In fact, I love it that you like him. I see the way you look at him."

Serena tried to deny it. But all Aunt Jenny did was pat her hand until Serena succumbed and finally admitted it. When she did Aunt Jenny gave the funniest squeal of excitement that Serena had ever heard. Then she proceeded to hug Serena in the tightest embrace that she had ever experienced.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, Serena! Thank you, thank you so much for liking my son!" Aunt Jenny looked like she had just won the lottery.

For the next half hour Aunt Jenny grilled her on how she came to like Darien, what was it about Darien that she liked and to top it all off, when would she like to marry Darien so that she can finally experience the happiness of being a grandmother. At this Serena could only laugh nervously. Who knew Darien's mother could be such a dreamer? Serena really did not have the heart to tell her how Darien really felt.

While Aunt Jenny was happily dreaming away, Darien walked in to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home," he said startling his mother out of her fantasy.

"Hi," Serena said meekly and stood up to set the table in the dining room.

"Oh, hello dear. Go get dressed so we can eat. Seriously, my son, you really need to tell us where you go after school," Aunt Jenny said.

Darien shrugged and left to change.

The dinner was amazing! Aunt Jenny really was a great cook, almost as good as Serena's father. And the atmosphere was even better. Even though her own father was not present, Serena still felt incredibly comfortable with everyone. It was a very enjoyable meal indeed. Even though Darien was not actively conversing with everyone, Aunt Jenny, Uncle Kevin and Nate more than made up for it. It was interesting watching and listening to them. Serena was experiencing what a normal family was like.

"Serena, dear, what you like for snacks while you're studying?" Aunt Jenny asked while the two of them were washing the dishes.

"Really, Aunt Jenny, you don't have to do that," she said.

"I don't mind. I never get to do it anyway. It will be a first for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both Darien and Nate are very clever so they don't stay up late studying. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen Darien study."

Serena looked at her in shock. This just confirmed it. Serena was now convinced that Darien was not human at all.

Aunt Jenny ushered her out of the kitchen and told her that she will bring up the snacks and a surprise in about an hour.

When Serena was back in her room, she decided that Math would be a good subject to begin with. She opened the textbook and looked at the problems on the page. And kept looking and looking.

"No definitely not Maths first. Let's try biology."

But it was the same thing. It went on and on for all the textbooks that she picked up. She just did not understand where she was supposed to begin with. At this stage she was proving to everyone that her efforts will be for nothing. Not only would she be humiliated yet again in front of the school, but her teacher, Mr Sparks, will also be dragged in.

Just as she was about to give up, there came a knock on her door. Aunt Jenny walked in with a bowl of various fruits diced and a glass of milk.

"Oh, wow, Aunt Jenny. Thank you so much," Serena exclaimed with great relief.

"And I have something else to show you."

Aunt Jenny gave her what looked like a photo album.

"Its photos of Darien," Aunt Jenny explained.

Serena squealed in delight. She had been dying to see these photos and could not quite figure out how to ask. Thank God for Aunt Jenny. However, when Serena opened the album she was confused. She was convinced that Aunt Jenny must be playing a joke on her. All Serena saw were photos of this very beautiful little girl in every pose imaginable.

"Aunt Jenny?"

"That's Darien, dear"

Serena gaped. Aunt Jenny then explained that when she had been pregnant with Darien she had been absolutely convinced that she was having a baby girl. As a consequence all the clothes and toys that she bought were all for girls. So she did the unthinkable and dressed Darien as a girl until he was discovered in kindergarten when his class had gone swimming and all his friends saw that he was a boy and not a girl. Darien had been teased the rest of the year.

"I think that was the reason why he is so withdrawn now," Aunt Jenny said sadly.

So the great Darien had a secret so big that if it were to get out the whole world would collapse around her. Suddenly, a very sadistic plan formulated itself in her head. She laughed diabolically. This ought to be good!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

At school, the first day after her declaration, Serena buckled down and got into the swing of full study mode. She had left for school at least half an hour early so she can chase her teachers down. From each of them she managed to obtain to obtain the full syllabus for that semester so can do the proper catch up. She was determined to devote every spare minute to studying. Her friends encouraged her and Amy and Ray had managed to find a copy of their study notes to give to her.

"Serena," someone called from the doorway of their homeroom.

Everyone gasped and Serena looked up to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was Darien looking at her and only her.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me with your bag please," he said shocking everyone yet again.

Serena didn't have time to question why before he walked away so sure of himself that she would follow. She had no choice but to do as he had asked even as Mina and Lita tried to ask what was going on.

Serena followed Darien silently through the corridors of their school and down the stairs all the way to a secluded spot just outside of the science building. She was curious as to why he had picked this place for a meeting.

"I didn't want anyone to look out the window and cause even more drama with your friends," Darien said guessing the look on her face.

"Why did you ask me to follow you here with my bag?" she asked suspicious of his motives. She was sure that he had finally gone crazy and decided to murder her then and there and planned to stuff her cut of pieces in her own bag.

"Not what you're thinking, Meatball Head."

She grinded her teeth at that nickname.

"Well, why then?" Serena asked gritting her teeth to supress the frustration.

"It seems my mother has made a mistake when packing our bags this morning. She has given me your sports uniform and I suspect you have mine," Darien said pulling out the clothes with an offended look on his face.

Serena looked in her own bag and sure enough she pulled out the gym shorts and shirt it was clearly his size. He took his own clothes and dumped her clothes in her bag.

"I didn't want anyone asking those annoying questions that will ultimately lead to our situation being revealed. It's bad enough that I'm forced to live with you."  
At that Serena saw red. She was just about to pounce on him when her diabolical plan reared its ugly head to the fore front of her mind again.

She smiled and said, "Yes, well, I wouldn't want you to get comfortable wearing women's clothes. You might enjoy it again."

Darien was about to leave when he heard what she just said. He looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face.

"What are you talking about, Meatball Head?"

She knew that he would have forgotten by now. She knew that the great and mighty Darien could never imagine that she, Serena Johnston, would ever know his secret.

"Tada!" she exclaimed as she pulled a photo out of her skirt pocket.

Darien's eyes opened so wide in shock that Serena thought they would pop out of their sockets. She smiled a smile that was just evil in nature.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he snarled.

"Your mom. She showed me the whole album and gave this one to me as a keepsake," she said looking at the picture of Darien dressed up as a princess. It was her favourite out of all the photos that she had seen.

"Give it!" he lunged for her.

Luckily she saw what he was about to do and managed to dodge out of the way. Then started a cat and mouse chase right in that little corner. Like their first tussle Darien's height was a great disadvantage. Serena used her petite form to weave in and out of his reach. It went for a good three minutes until Serena popped the photo underneath her shirt where he cannot put his hand in for fear of being slapped in the face.

"Serves you right, you jerk!"

"Alright, Meatball Head. Out with it. What do you want for that photo?" he asked resigned to the fact.

"Tutor me," she simply stated.

"Tutor you?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Yes. For the mid-terms. But you have to make sure that I reach within the top fifty."  
Darien looked at her as if she had two heads.

"You are aware that only the students from Class 1 and 2 ever make it on that list, right?" he explained to her.

"Yes. But I should think that the great Darien Havers will have no problem with that," Serena said hoping to play to his ego, if he had one.

"Even a child can do better than you."

"Fine. I will just show everyone this photo," she said preparing to leave with her hand at the ready to take the photo out of her blouse.

Darien sighed and surrendered. Anything just to let this secret stay a secret.

"Okay. But be warned, I will not hold back on my tutoring ways," he said and walked away.

Serena gave herself a mental high-five. The best blackmail ever. Who better to tutor her to get into the top fifty than the resident school genius and no one will even know. She was a little devil, indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Again, Serena managed t avoid the awkward questions from her friends, especially the ones regarding the encounter with Darien. She really was becoming quite adept at telling them lies, which she hated. It was the one thing that really played against her true nature. She really hated lying to her family and friends. But the threat that Darien posed to her well-being was far out-weighing whatever it was her friends would do to her once they found out.

But it had served as the perfect opportunity for Serena. It really was quite handy living with the mother of the school genius. Who would have though that there would be such damning evidence to blackmail Darien with? The whole walk home, Serena had been laughing maniacally to herself at the brilliance of her own plan. She really was quite devious. Even he own friends had been subject to her mischief over the years. Except this was different. Serena was unsure as to how she would act when the study sessions started.

Serena was still thinking about this throughout dinner that she did not hear aunt Jenny calling her name until a well place kick to her shin jerked her out of her thoughts. Serena looked towards the brothers and realized that it was Nate who had kicked her judging by the tongue directed her way.

"I'm sorry, aunt Jen. What were you asking?" she asked turning away from Nate.

"I asked what you wanted for a snack tonight?" aunt Jenny explained.

"Oh. Ummmm. I'm not sure."

"Nothing greasy. And make it for two," piped Darien.

All eyes turned towards Darien who just continued to eat as if everything was normal.

"For two? Are you studying too, Darien?" asked a very surprised uncle Kevin.

"Yes. And mom, please bring it up to Serena's room," he continued.

It was then Serena's turn to be scrutinized. Aunt Jenny had a smile on her face, uncle Kevin still wore the same surprised look on his face and Nate was glaring at her again.

"He's helping me study," Serena explained.

Everyone was still staring at the both of them when Darien signaled that it was time to start the study session. Their eyes followed them until they disappeared out of sight of the dining room. Serena gulped. She was having second thoughts. She told herself that she created this situation and she must see it through. What could a weeks' study time to her senses that three years of high school had not already done?

"What do you want to start with?" Darien asked when they made it to her room and sat down at her study table.

"How about math?" Serena handed him the textbook.

"What are you up to?"

"Probably the same as your class."

Darien flicked through her textbook and said, "I don't know what we're up to either."

Serena looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean? Do you not do any work in class?"

Darien looked at her blankly and said matter-of-factly, "I have a photographic memory. Once I read something I remember it forever."

Again, Serena had this thought that Darien was not human at all. It was quickly established that Serena was falling behind on her work miserably. It was no wonder that she was failing spectacularly.

"Tonight I will make sure that you memorize and use correctly four formulas."

Serena pouted, "But it's almost midnight."

Darien proved to be quite unmerciful. They ran through several problems until Serena could solve the problems without the scoldings and scowls from Darien. But Serena was happy. She was ecstatic to know that she understood what she was reading. It was a good start. Darien was a great tutor.

Everyday for the whole week Serena and Darien started their tutoring sessions from 7pm until midnight. Darien had devised a timetable for Serena that proved to be beneficial. They had worked together to make a comprehensive book of notes that Serena carried everywhere with her. Each study period Serena would solve problems on each subject that Darien had created for her and every night for one hour they would revise them together.

Her friends were flabbergasted at seeing her determination. They knew that once Serena had taken hold of an idea, it was difficult to steer her away. They watched her work even through meal breaks, which was highly unusual in itself. Serena was usually unstoppable when it came to food. It was the one thing in her life that she gave undivided attention to.  
"Okay, so tonight seeing as how it's our last study session, I made you a mock exam" Darien said giving Serena a bundle of papers.

Serena groaned. The exam was tomorrow and she was nervous as hell. But this may be a good way to do a text run of all that she had learnt throughout the wee,

"How did you come up with this?" Serena asked curiously rifling through the papers. At first glance Serena thought it was the real thing.

"I just picked out questions that I thought would come up."

"It looks almost like the real exam."

"Alright, you have three hours."

For the next three hours Serena worked diligently through the mock exam Serena was amazed that she found herself able to answer the questions. She was excited and some of her nervousness was melting away.

"Done!" Serena said out loud after circling the last of the multiple-choice questions.

Serena looked over to Darien and found that he had fallen asleep next to her. He had pillowed his head on his folded arms. Serena watched him sleeping. He had worked just as hard as Serena did this past week. Some would probably argue that he worked harder than she did. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like a little boy. Serena smiled to herself.

It was rare to see Darien so relaxed and she was happy that she could witness it for herself. His eyelashes were so long that it made her so jealous. His midnight hair looked so soft and was even softer when she brushed it away from his forehead. The love that she felt for him was bursting out of her. If only he felt the same way. For now this would have to be enough.

She put her head down and dreamt a happy dream where all her fantasies had come true.

The next day when Darien and her were leaving, aunt Jenny stopped her at the door and handed her a small pink colored cloth bag.

"I made you a good luck charm," aunt Jenny said.

"Thank you," Serena said and was about to open the bag but aunt Jenny stopped her.

"Open it after you get your exam results."

"Okay," Serena put the charm inside her bag and left.

Before the exam, Serena encountered Darien just outside of his classroom.

"Thank you," she whispered as she passed him by.

"Good luck," Darien muttered right back.

That was the nicest thing she had ever heard from him and it was even better that any good luck charm in the world. She did not want to disappoint him.

Serena was even happier when she received her exam papers. Almost each and every question was very similar to the ones that Darien had given her. She answered them with ease.

Thank you Darien, she thought.


End file.
